


What? Don't you want more viewers? (Alternate title: What happens at VidCon, stays at VidCon)

by Cysteine



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind decided to do this to me. If you don't like incest fics, don't read. The near-kiss of episode #23 of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries is to blame for the inspiration.</p><p>AU, obvs. Takes place after episode 25, before episode 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What? Don't you want more viewers? (Alternate title: What happens at VidCon, stays at VidCon)

Okay, so Charlotte is right. Insulting  _Mister Collins_  wasn't a great idea on my vlog if he's seriously in the web video business. I went back and re-watched the episodes to see how bad it was and honestly, I'm not going to go edit my work just to soothe his ego.

What I said about Lydia, however... I said to her face.

_"Oh, lucky me, I get to keep the boy-crazy, completely irresponsible, substance abuser."_

I didn't realize the falter in her perpetual smile at the time, but upon re-watching the vid, I saw something there that I never had before. She had spotted and saved my bracelet at Bing's party, and though she doesn't look like it, she does listen to what I say and take my words to heart. Lydia is a lot more complex than I give her credit for, and maybe she deserves a better sister to understand her.

Then again, she tried to  _kiss me_  while we were on camera. I've never been one to show affection so openly, but her comment was what really threw me off.

 _“What?  Don’t you want more viewers?”_  

Did Lydia actually think kissing me for the internet is the way I wanted to attract viewers and hits? This is a serious project for school, my attempt at a video on cats and chinchillas notwithstanding.

 _Maybe she had a point._ Not that I'd do that, she's my sister. But I really needed subject material for my videos other than Jane and Bing's non-relationship. I went back to the hotel room by myself as Charlotte was out trying to network like crazy with production studios, glad to have some peace and quiet since Lydia would probably be off dancing on some bar table hoping some guy would 'make it rain'.

As I swiped my key-card in the door, I was surprised to see Lydia sprawled out on the bed, red solo cup in hand as she was clicking through the channels.

"Time for some good old skinemax."

“Lydia… are you drunk?” I had seen my sister inebriated before, but usually it was at parties, or at a bar with her fake ID and making out with the hottest boy or girl there.

"What? We're at VidCon; I didn't realize how many people would be total dweebs talking about storyboarding or how to maximize their upload rate. You'd think that the nerds would see me as their manic pixie dream girl of their dreams and try to come say hi or something."

She was wearing a skin-tight leopard print dress she got from that place that mom refers to as _'that whore store'_ , yet never seems to punish her for her extravagant shopping sprees there. I wanted a better webcam to attach to my laptop and you can imagine her response there.

_'Lizzie, there are right and wrong ways for a lady of your standing to make a living.'_

I frowned and shook off the comment, knowing that I would never in a million years tell mom about my project, even though it is the one thing I want to do once I'm out of college.

Lydia took another swig from her glass, and I noticed that her mascara had run from crying earlier. "No, I'm not drunk. I can still sit up straight." She reached over herself and put the glass down on the nightstand by our shared bed and rolled off of it, landing on the floor with a loud _thunk._

“Ow,“ Lydia said, rolling over to be face-up. “How come even geeky virgins turned me down?” she grumbled, struggling to get back up.

“You’re drunk,” I confirmed as I helped her back up. Back on the bed, Lydia bunched herself up, hugging her knees close to her body.

"I'm not. But make the room stop spinning."

 “Okay, you’re not drunk,” I replied, humoring my sister. "But you should hydrate so you don't get a hangover." I got out a water bottle from the mini-fridge, cringing at the cost that the hotel would charge for it.

"I'll drink the water if you drink my go-juice." _Oh god, she mixed her own specialty concoction again._ We traded drinks as I looked into her red solo cup that was nearly full. It smelled fruity and delicious, with the pungent smell of everclear.

“How much have you had?” I asked.

“How much have I had?” Lydia repeated slowly. “Like, only a... bit,” she said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Really?” I pointed to the water bottle in her hand. "Drink."

She gestured to the cup in my own hand. "You first."

Rolling my eyes, I take a sip of Lydia's 190 proof mixed drink. It was deceptively tasty which had me take a longer sip of it. _She could bank as a bartender._

Leaning her head against the headboard of the bed, Lydia sipped from the bottle so suggestively that made me slightly uncomfortable to watch as her sister. "Nerds don't know what they missed out on."

I frowned and tried to make an excuse to pour out the rest of this drink in the sink. "Swallow it all." I urged her.

She burst out laughing, sloshing the water slightly as she tried to take another sip. "That's what he said, AMIRITE?"

"Oh, god, Lydia-"

"-oh come on and lighten up, Lizzie! That was funny!" Lydia said with a deep sigh, pressing her hand to her forehead, shaking her head as if disappointed in my lack of having the humor of a teenage boy.

"Please drink the water," I felt like I was chiding her like mom would.

"Yet another reason why Lizzie Bennet is perpetually single." Right then she seemed like her totally normal, sober self… until she giggled crazily. “Wait, are you perpetually single because you're in total lesbos with Charlotte?”

"What?" I shook my head, taking a long swig from the cup to mask my emotions. _I used to question my feelings for her, a long time ago._ "She's my best friend."

The side of Lydia's lip twitched. “I see. You've kissed a girl, right?"

I was rankled at the flippant question. "I'm not like _some people_ whose omnisexual proclivities increase with their inebriation."

Lydia draped herself elegantly across the bed with a moan, her arm pushing her breasts up to reveal even more cleavage than before. “I was like so frustrated and tired and I really just wanted to _relax_ and I thought a drink wouldn’t hurt, you know? And it tasted amazingly delicious so I made a second, or third. I think I possibly maybe perhaps spilled some because the bottle wasn’t as full as was before and I don't think I drank all that..” she rambled carelessly.

"Finish your water."

"Finish your alcohol."

I rolled my eyes and chugged it. "There, happy?"

"You're looking at my cleavage, aren't you?" Lydia slurred, seductive smirk on her face as she shimmied slightly.

“No freaking way…” I lied, not wanting to admit that my sister had the best breasts out of the three of us. I usually steered away from alcohol because of the way it would loosen my tongue. _In more ways than one._

Lydia got up from the bed and stepped towards me. I blinked longer than was necessary and realized that the everclear had gotten to me.

"Remember when we were growing up and would fight, and you said that I had to have been adopted because there's no way we're related to each other because of how annoying I was?"

I chuckled at that. "Yeah."

She took the empty cup out of my hand and started making another drink, slapping my butt as she went by. "Bad news, sis. We're related. Same cute, heart-shaped butt."

It took me a second to realize what was going on as I took the cup away from her. "Hey, Lydia, you don't need this-"

"-yes I do!" She reached for the drink as I pulled away, making our bodies nearly collide as we stood so close to each other. I could smell the alcohol on her breath as well as her perfume, which made me tighten in ways that I shouldn't have.

I shook the thought out of my head as I turned my lips to drink the cup rather than let her have it. "I love you, Lydia, and I'm not about to watch you keep hurting yourself this way!"

"IT HURTS LESS THIS WAY!" The way she looked up at me wasn't like my annoying sister, but like someone who was young, hurt, and fragile. _I didn't know who this girl was._ Wiping her eyes, Lydia turned her face away from mine.

"What is hurting you?" _Please don't say me, please don't say me..._

"I uh... can't tell you."

"Lydia, I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to protect you!"

She shook her head at this. "You're always so hard on me, I don't know why I-"

"Why you what?" I pressed, turning her chin so that she had to face me. Her eyes were watering and threatening tears.

Lydia snatched the red cup from me and took another drink from it as if steeling her courage. I pulled it back from her lips and chugged it myself before throwing it away. The room swam slightly and the only thing I could steady myself on was my equally inebriated sister.

"I love you, Lizzie." She muttered sadly.

"I love you too, Lydia." I replied automatically. Her hands reached out and clasped my cheeks, pulling me in as her lips met mine. I stood there frozen as Lydia kissed me, and I gasped in surprise as her tongue darted in and met mine.

She pulled away, looking like she was ready to flinch and run away.

"Say something."

I blushed profusely and stood there, shocked as Lydia bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. It was wrong yet at the same time terribly arousing and I knew that I should stop it, but all I could think about was how easy it would be to close the distance again and tell my baby sister that it would be okay as I kissed her back. I really liked the idea of that and my lips quivered in anticipation.

"Lyd-" I started to say, and I had to remind myself that Lydia was drunk and didn’t know what she was doing, and would totally regret this in the morning.

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't tell mom and dad, but please don't hate me. I'm so fucking stupid for thinking all this time-" Tears poured out of her and I could see there were years of angst and tension coming out of her as she turned to run off.

I gently took Lydia's hand in mine and brought her back to me. "All this time? This isn't a drunken make-out thing?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to kiss you so you could get more viewers."

From this distance, I knew it wouldn't take much effort to kiss her again, and I couldn't help but notice the desire building in me to do just that. "If we do this, I don't know if I can go back."

Lydia parted her lips slightly, her tongue poking out to moisten them slightly. The sight of that caused my breath to shudder. She sighed audibly, and stated in a slurred voice, "What happens at VidCon, stays at VidCon. But I really, _really_ love you, Lizzie.”

 _This is wrong_ , I told myself as my lips met hers and I kissed her with as much passion as she showed me, _but right now I don't want to be right._

I pulled back from the kiss and looked into my baby sister's eyes and saw her, really saw her, for the first time.

"Please." She asked, and I nodded my head as I turned back to the door to the hotel room and dead-bolted it shut, making the 'Do Not Disturb' light activate on the other side of the door.

I turned back to see her only to find her pinning me to the back of the door, lips meeting mine in a full blown kiss that I have only read about in books. It was feverishly passionate, insistent, and demanding as any literary hero of Brontë's work and it sent heat searing so deep into me that it tore a loud moan from my mouth without warning.

"Oh... fuck it." I said, pushing myself forward and taking Lydia back to the bed and pulled my VidCon lanyard off and started for my grey tank top as Lydia unzipped her dress and kicked off her heels. She had her dress off entirely and my eyes raked over my sister in a rather cute matching set of bra and panties as she came over to undo my belt and shorts.

"Seriously, always match your bra and panties, Lizzie. The look of shock and admiration is always worth it."

My hands stopped hers as my shorts were starting to be lowered. "Um, Lydia, last chance to change your mind-"

"Nope." She said flippantly as she dropped my shorts to the floor and I stepped out of them, along with my flip-flops. Lydia took the moment and pulled me onto the bed, straddling herself on top of me. "I seriously need to take you lingerie shopping."

"Jane always said we should do some bonding together." I joked. Lydia's laughter was infectious and I couldn't help but laugh as well as I marveled at how absurdly cute Lydia was right now. Chuckling, I tenderly reached up and brushed a wisp of her bright red hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Don't think she ever meant like this, though." She replied, unhooking her bra and taking it off right above me. My eyes darted and gazed at her perky, gravity-defying breasts and I looked back up to see her grinning back at me. The areolas were small and pink, almost like mine but slightly more developed.

"Lizzie Bennet, I always knew you were a boobs-girl."

"What? The female form is beautiful from an artistic point of view."

"Yeah, and boobies are fun and squishy to play with, too!" Lydia countered, reaching under me and unhooking my bra with a pinch of two fingers. _Holy crap, she's talented._

I pulled the strapless bra off of me, exposing my breasts to her. As much as I didn't like my own breasts, I didn't want to see her reaction to seeing mine. I wasn't expecting her to moan as her lips seized my left nipple and sucked gingerly, making me grow wet as the tip of her tongue circled and made me whimper for more.

Our lips met again in desperate, driving need as hands battled each other to divest each other of our panties, and I think Lydia won as her thumb pressed into my most sensitive spot and drove me mad with desire.

"I've wanted this for so long, Lizzie." Lydia whispered, lips kissing a trail down my neck as she pulled her fingers to her mouth for lubrication before sliding in a single digit with more delicacy than I thought possible.

"Lydia... oh, my god..." I moaned as she curled her finger in me, over and over as my head swam and hips jerked upward with each stroke. Lydia's lips trailed from my neck, down my stomach, and lightly kissed just over my clit as her bright green eyes looked directly at me.

"Want me to, sis?" Lydia asked as the warmth from her breath hit me down there.

"Fuck, I need this. Please..." I begged, moaning as her lips sucked on me and had my thighs tremble as she added a second finger to her barrage inside me, rolling and curling inside me as I knew I was about to climax.

“Lydia!” I meant for it to be a warning that I was almost there, but her name came out needy and desperate, and it was enough to spur her on with complete abandon.

Lydia’s tongue poked out and worked its way intently inside me as the fingers came out, and my breath was taken out of me as I realized her tongue was penetrating me as easily as her fingers had been before. I shuddered, ravaged from her assault on me as I panted heavily and barely whimpered her name breathlessly.

The sight of me falling apart must have done it for Lydia as she kept working on me, quickening the rhythm as I got closer to the edge. Her green eyes locked onto mine as she pulled her mouth and tongue out of me. "Lizzie," she panted, eyes glazed with lust, "I want to hear you come." Her fingers slid back and and curled at a rapid rate, making me tremble as my brain no longer wanted to work.

My sister’s lustful voice was all it took to push me over the edge as I slammed my eyes shut, hips surging up as I spasmed forcefully against Lydia, body shaking as violently as the orgasm that ripped through me. As the body shakes subsided, I found my lips on hers again and I tasted myself as our tongues found each other and fought for supremacy in our kisses.

“Lizzie, you're so amazing and beautiful,” Lydia whispered as the kiss slowly ended as she down on me, her weight comfortably on top of me. She wriggled her body, snuggling into her big sister as her body quieted and became still.

The silence that followed was overpowered by the credits to whatever movie was playing on the TV, and I hoped that the volume was loud enough to cover up what we had done. I did my best to get silent again, but couldn't recall how loud Lydia got during our lovemaking.

“Lydia?” I asked, worried that maybe she blacked out or passed out and wouldn't recall this. “Did that just seriously happen?”

It was hard to accept all that had just happened; Lydia confessed her love for me in a drunken state and then got me off with extraordinary care. The key words, of course, were 'drunken state'… _Come on, Lizzie,_ _Lydia was wasted and this was probably only the alcohol’s doing._ Lydia, if she even remembered this tomorrow, would feel guilty about in the morning. _Extremely guilty_.

I would have been content with staying in bed for the rest of the night, but Charlotte was expected back at some point. Nudging my baby sister, she seemed to be passed out for the night. I carefully worked my way out from under her grip and changed into my pajamas and unlocked the door, turning off the TV before crawling back into bed with Lydia.

As I laid next to her, I couldn't help but take in the sight of my sister. Lydia had a drinking problem still, but maybe I understood it a bit better now that she had opened up. She looked as peaceful and elegant as always, and I covered up her nude form with the bed sheets and comforter.

My mind went back to Lydia’s confession of her feelings towards me. The alcohol may have served as a catalyst and fueled her actions but there was no denying her confession meant that this was something years in the making.

Lydia loved me. Not in a way that others might understand, but for now, it was enough to know and share so that she wouldn't keep hurting herself.

I fell asleep easily that night, a feeling of contentment calming her soul. Even if it never happened again, just knowing that I bonded with Lydia this one time was good enough for me.

 


End file.
